Many people exchange contact information every day. Contact information is commonly exchanged during business occasions as well as personal occasions. There are many tools for recording and storing contact information. One tool for storing contact information may be a paper address book. Another more modern tool for storing contact information may be an electronic device. With the ever-increasing fast-paced society, it is becoming more and more vital to effectively maintain accurate records of contact information.